Richie meet Kenshin
by Hitokiri Hawkeye
Summary: A teenager from modern times, is suddenly transproted to a place were the Rurouni Kenshin world is real. And he has to fight Saito, Aoshi,& Enishi to get home. unrated. My 1st fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own Rurouni Kenshin If I did Kenshin and Kaoru would kissed when Kenshin said goodbye during the Kyoto arc.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richie meet Kenshin.

My names Richie and I have a strong dislike for life and although I wish to live my life to it's fullest I still find life dim and evil. As much as I disliked life, I found great joy in reading Rurouni Kenshin manga and watching the anime. The comedy, romantic, action series appealed to almost all my interests save for Sci-Fi, but I had other series to make up for that, though Rurouni Kenshin remained my favorite series.

So imagine my surprise when I found myself in the world of Rurouni Kenshin. My day had started out normally. Wake up curse the world for not ending in the middle of the night, roll out of bed, shower, and do my daily hygiene. While washing my face a strange and bizarre saying began to chant over and over and over in my head.

I shall not repeat it 'cause I don't know precisely what it was, I can think I clearly but I can't say it. Anyway, I started to feel this tingling sensation through out my body, and then I felt numb, then I saw this black tunnel, and I was soaring through it at speeds I'm sure are physically impossible, then nothing. Then I awoke beside a lake looking around I new I was not in Texas any more. The area reminded me of the lake near the Kameya Dojo, and walking down the road was none other then the short, red-headed, scared, swordman who i had only read, about. It was then I new life as i knew it was going to change for ever

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To be continued if I get good Reviews

Author's note; Thanks for reading, please review and yes I am describing myself here that is me and Richie is my name.

Sano: So you went from real world are world

Hitokiri Hawkeye: Yep thats what this Fanfic is about

Sano: Hahahah well since for now you stuck here lets celbrate, I'll pay by putting it on my tab.

Hitokiri Hawkeye: -sweet drops- What have i gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Hitokiri Hawkeye: I'm back and my spelling may not be the best so bare with me

Kenshin: Sessha is sure you'll try your best that you will.

Disclaimer: See chapter one

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kenshin was just as short as I imagined. In fact had I been standing next to him I could have looked down and stare right at the top of his head. Judgeing by the fact that his sakabatou was still at his waist, it was either before the Jinchu arc or just before he gave it to Yahiko. Then I looked at his hair. Uh hu, Short. And that told me that it was just before he gave his sword to Yahilo. How much before was the new question.

Though surprised to see him I was not too suprised to also see some shaddy charactors following him. After all he is Hitokiri Battousai. It's not surpirsing that someone would try to kill him in order to gain a reputation. Shoot if I din't like him myself I would give it a try also. But I do like him and althoug I know he can take care of himself, at this piont in time his body is still weaking and the odds of him getting hurt are much greater. Still rushing in and causeing a commotion was not something I wanted to do. So as none chalantly as possible I walked right up to Kenshin and fell instep beside him.

"Don't look back," I said to him loudly enough so he could hear but quietly enough so his followers couldn't hear, "But you're being followed."

"This one is well aware of that thank you," Kenshin replied without looking ove to me, "Their after this one so it's in your best interest to leave before you get hurt."

I almost laughed. Even with his body deteriating he was still selfless and protective, even of people he's never meat. "Look Kenshin I know your bodys is steadly weaking. In your current state you probably can't even pull off the most basic maneuver of the Hiten Mitsurugi style. So I'm not going anywhere."

I saw the puzzled look on his face but before he could ask how I knew of his condition we heard the unmistakable sound of metal clearing sheath. Looking over my right shoulder while Kenshin looked over his left we found that his pursuers had drawen their weapons and forming a semi-circle around the both of us. One stepped forward.

"You're Kenshin Himura and Sanosuke Sagara I presume." he said with an air of ignorance.

Looking at myself I wonder how I could be mistaken as Sano. True I keep my hands in the pockets of my jeans (I've done that for as long as I can remember), my shoes may be a bit battered, and my hairs a tangled mess, I was wearing a black T-shirt with blue jeans so my style may be in the same area, but my built is different. Sano is as skinny as a stick. Me? I suffer from big bone syndrome and a slight wieght problem, not to mentin I'm wearing glasses. So why am I being mistaken as Sano is beyond me (mabye cause we're both tall people). Before I can point out this fact to him, he begins to rant again.

"Sagara it's in your best interest if you leave before you get hurt. Are buisness is with the Battousi, and not with a fighter for higher like you."

"First off I'm not Sano nor a fighter for hire. And second I'm not going anywhere." I replied.

Without even a shrug, or sign of regret he ordered his men with a flick of his wrist to attack. Now I'm not claiming to be some martial arts exspert or such, but _never_ rule me out as a mere tag-along sidekick, 'cause it _will _mean pain. Apparently these guys didn't get the message 'cause only two came at me while the other three not including the leader went after Kenshin. One came at me with a sword while the other came with a small dagger.

I dodged the sword by simply stepping to the oppisite side where the minion was trusting from. I barely missed the sword itself but I cought the owners face with me elbow. I heard a painful crunch. I'm pretty sure I broke his nose 'cause he fell straight to the ground writhing in pain. By stepping into the guard of the swordsman I completly avoided the guy with the dagger but know he had turned towards me and was again stabbing at me, this time right between the eyes.

In classic kug-fu fashion I brought one arm up shoving his wrist and knife up above my head while grabbing his arm with my free hand. I flipped over my shoulder. And he landed with a smack. I never understood why this could knock someone out or even if it did, but at that moment I wasn't concered 'cause he was out and I had to worry about Kenshin.

Kenshin had already knock two guys out and the third was just falling when I looked over. With a small look of shock, that he could still be standing there with out sign of pain, even in his weakened state was slightly surprising but not overly so, I looked over at the apparent bose of this little groupie and was quiet pleased that his face was contorted in rage. Thats what you get for thinking I'm a tag-along. Apparantly he saw my slight grin and desided that I was the softer target charged not at Kenshin but right at me.

As I said before I'm no martial arts exspert but I know a thing or two about fighting armed combatant while I'm unarmed. It's all about finding out where the hole in their defences are. He was coming at me in an over-handed slash and that made his hole, his gut. Most would consider it suiside to charge at a man using a downward slash while he's running at you but it's not. All you have to do is run at them and get close enough to either hit them, or give them a solid kick in the gut, before they can cut you in two. I choose to kick his intestines to kingdom come. The momentum of his charge going one way and the force of my kick going the opposite direction was enough to knock the wind out of him for a good while.

I couldn't help myself "Had enough?" I asked.

His answer was to reach for the sword he dropped, when I kicked the shit out of his colon. Before he could reach it I brought another kick right to his head to which he slumped down to the ground unconscience. By this time a few of the other hoodlums had came too and immediately collected the still unconscience members of the group and made a hastly getta away. Which was fine with me 'cause dealing with the cops was another thing on my don't do if you ever meet Kenshin list (yes i have one).

Looking back towards Kenshin I saw that he was already picking up groceries that I failed to notice till know and heading on down the road. I cought up with him and walked with him in an aclward silence. After a couple of minutes he stopped, turned and looked at me.

"You knowing of this one is obvious but how do you know of this one's condition?" He asked looking me right in the eye in spite of the hieght differnce

"It's a long and strange story," I answered "And I think your whole family should hear it. So I'll tell you when we get back to the dojo. Besides Kaoru may be wondering why your late so lets get you back before she gets mad."

He seemed to accept my explaination and continued walking. I followed with out hesitation. While we walked in silence I had to contain my exasperation. Here I was I was actuaily walking to the Kamiya Dojo with Kenshin Himua, I was going to meat his wife Kaoru, his son Kenji, Yahiko, and who ever else in the Kenshin-gumi I might meat while I was here.

My exasperation only grew when the dojo gates came into view and the unmistakeable sound of people training became evident. My day may have started out like anyother day but it was defiantly going to be ending interestingly.

To be continued.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hitokiri Hawkeye: Well chapter 2 is up, my chapters may range from short to long so bare with me.

Sano: The time frame you put your self in makes it so I won't be there.

Hitokiri Hawkeye: Sorry Sano but this time frame was the only one that made any strange sense.

Sano: In the name of the Sekihoutai I'll make you pay.

Kenshin: Know, know Sano it's not his fault. Remember your traveling the world.

Sano: Yay but he couldn't get himself transported to when I was around. -grumbles-

Hitokiri Hawkeye: What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Hitokiri Hawkeye: Pay attention cause everything shall be explained.

Warning: mood may be somber.

* * *

As I entered the Dojo my exasperation grew almost out of control. I couldn't believe I was actualy standing here in the gateway to the Kamiya Dojo. Smelling everthing, seeing everthing, that I could only do through the manga. I felt like whooping for joy. But I stopped my self Kenshin probably already holds some suspension about my intensions and I didn't want to raise it any higher. 

Kenshin lead me around to the back of the Dojo and we entered directly in to the kitchen where he put down his grocerys and walked out into a hallway. Unsure about what to do with my self I followed. He went straight to the main training hall where Kaoru and Yahiko were training a group of about five or six students. He entered after giving a brief bow to the shrine at the head of the hall be for sitting himself on the sideines. I followed suit, I may be a chirstian but I had studied a litle bit of the basics of kendo so I knew the polite thing to do was to aleast bow to the shrine as to not insault Kaoru (her mad is not something I wanted to see,).

We watched the traing for a bit longer but it seemd like forever. Not that I minded cause watching kendo at its purest before it was made into a sport was.. was quite awsome. The grace at which these students preformed the katas (a series of cuts abd slashs) was beautiful. After the students left with tired but cheery faces Kaoru and Yahiko walked over to us.

"Hay Kenshin whos your friend here?" Yahiko asked he was just as short as Kenshin.

"My name is Richie, Yahiko-san and it's and honor to meat you." I said while bowing, reading Rurouni Kenshin inspired me study the basis of Japanese greeting customs.

"So Kenshin where did you drag this one from?" this time it was Kaoru who spoke.

After I introduced my self to Kaoru, Kenshin told them about the little incident early by the lake which to my surprise he was able to tell how I was able to knock out a number of the hoodlums includeing their boss I thought he was busy at the time so him seeing everything was a testement to his skill of awareness. Kaoru and Yahilo both looked at me in shock I already told you I'm a bit over wieght so taking out three guys seemed a little far fetched to them.

Before they began to panter me with questions Kenshin said "Richie-dono knew of this ones condistion." that seemed to stop them right in their trackes, "Hes promised to exsplain, but this one thinks it should be done over tea." he finished by leading us back through the house towards the dinning area.

When the tea was made and we were all sitting around the table I told my story almost forgetting the tea (I like green tea).

"As you can tell I'm not from around here. Shoot I'm not even from this time or planet. I come from a world not only in the future with atleast two to three time the gravity, but in a differnet dimension." I then exspained in lemans terms the theory of alternate dimensions and of course manga and the story, and how I got there, "but I think theres somthing else to the dimension theory. I think that Nobuhiro Watsuki, had a mental link to this reality and created the manga, that follows you and your family Kenshin."

I think Yahiko and Kaoru would have run me out of town on the acusaion of witchcraft if Kenshin hadn't come to my rescue again. "Richie-dono is telling the truth, that he is." their looks of confusion were just as funny in real life as in the manga but I didn't feel like laughing.

"You looked in to my chi didn't you?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"A little." was all he said before he cleaned the dishes off the table.

"Kaoru-sensai, would you mind helping me to send a letter to Aoshi-sama in Kyoto? I'm afraid I can't write Japanese and I would like to see if theres anything in the Oniwabanshu records about something like this happening"

"Hiai." was all she said before she left to get her stainary. Yahiko continued to give me a qizzicial look.

"Is everything you just said the truth." he asked just barly glaring at me.

"I don't exspect you to believe me but I can asure you I have no intesion of harming you, Kenshin, Kaoru, or Kenji." I returned looking him right in te eye,

"Then you won't mind a brief sparing match to see if the gravity of your world is indeed as great as you say." Yahiko got up and walked to the training hall with me right behind him.

When we got to the hall he picked up two shinas and threw one to me. I've never been good at catching things so I won't tell you I caught it right out of the air, I barley caught it. Still with both of us armed I took the basic kendo stance and waited for him to make the first move, Yahiko also waited.

I don't know how long we stared at each other but we starred for a good while. Yahiko broke the stailmate first. He swung low right at my right hip. His speed was so fast I barley blocked the blow, in conjuction with the way I fight I brought my left foot up and kicked him right in the stomach. He slid back a few feet before he stopped, in which case I was right on top of him using all of my newly aquired speed in this low gravity world, striking as fast and as best I could he was barley able to keep up with my shinai. We traded blows back and forth for God knows how long all I knew was while the better swordsman Yahiko was still shorter. So I used all six foot one inch of my hieght to it's full advantage. With the longer range of my arm, speed, and strength gained from my world, we were pretty evenly matched.

We broke apart for the first time in are dual only to come once again at each other this time in an all out strike. Yahiko went high aiming at my head, I went low aiming for his left kidney. We both landed at the same time. The sight must of looked odd to some cause I was crouched low holding the end of my hilt with my left hand, while Yahiko was slighly slouched in an over head two-handed strike on my collor bone.

We broke apart, stood and stared at each other for a minute or two before either of us spoke. I broke the silence "Tell me Yahiko did I pass your test?" I said returning my shinai to him

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," he said putting the shinais away "But I'll keep my eye I on you."

It was then I saw we weren't alone, Kenshin, Kaoru and enter the hall without me seeing or hearing them, then again I was so invovled in the dual it was totaly possible as well as fact, the I noticed they brought guests, Syzume, Azyume, Doctor Gensai, Kenji, and Megumi were all standing in the hall some (Syzume, Azyume, Kenji, mostly) were standing mouths agap. Megumi and Gensai were just staring. 'Great' I thought 'now I have to tell my story all over again'

A few weeks passed after that day before we heard back from Aoshi. In the mean time I worked around the Dojo doing chores, repair jobs, in exchange for room and bored, and the occasinial sparing match with Yahiko. Megumi and Doctor Gensai gave me the once over twice and confermed my story, medically aleast, I was stronger (not that I'm weak in are world I can pick up a hundred pounds of animal feed like it was nothing), faster, and more agile then most peolple in my physical condition, at least in their world.

The day we heard back from Aoshi actualy quite a pleasant day I finished my share of the chores early and was staring up into the sky watching the clouds when Aoghi and Misoa instead of writing back came to Tokyo inperson to share their news. Whil Misoa played with Kenji and Yahiko taught todays classes Aoshi, Kenshin, Kaou, and I talked.

"Are records show, "Aoshi was saying "that this has indeed happend before. Only one on record is Hiko Soujiro I. Appaertly he came from another world but failed to pass the test to see of he could become a traveler, a person who can travel between two worlds at will, the thing about travelers is they become immortal and must travel between each dimesion regually or else they doom each world to destruction." talk about suger coating it "Sooner or later you'll receve a letter exsplaioning what as happended to the last traveler and the rules of the test. And who will best your task masters. If you fail this test you are stuck here for the rest of you life."

In classic Anime/Manga irony a knock came from the dojo gates. Kenshin who went to get it returned with an envelope and handed it to me saying some cloacked person delievered it. In side was just as Aoshi said an expantion except for what happend to the last traveler a dsate and one name Saito Hajime, then two conditions to pass this test one: survive all his special moves. two: land one blow on his person with any weapon of my chooseing. 'Great' I thought then I looked agan at the date "SHIT!! I exclaimed "HE'S COMING TONIGHT.

* * *

Hitokiri Hawkeye: I'm doomed I have to fight Saito

Sano: Good luck kid

Kenshin: This one believes that you'll do great that you will

Hitokiri Hawkeye:What DID I get my self into


	4. Chapter 4

Hitokiri Hawkeye: I'm doooomed

* * *

I stood in the training hall alone. Well nearly alone. Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko and Aoshi were standing off to one side (Misoa took Kenji to Dr. Gensia's so he wouldn't get hurt). Yet I still felt alone. Here I was standing alone with Kenshin's sakabatou at my side (it was my weapon of choice) waiting for the 'Last Wolf with Teeth' Saito Hajime to come through the very doors I was staring at with eyes I was sure full of dread and hate. 

What was I thinking I mean I wouldn't mind living here in Kenshins world but there was something about my world that drew me towards it, mabye it was the fact that my world was my home. Mabye it was the fact that some one else would be put into my place and go through what I'm going through. Hay I may not like life but I'm not an evil person.

My thoughts where interuped by none other then Saito Hajime sliding the dojo door open. After he removed his shoes he entered the dojo drawing his sword. Had my thraot not been so dry I would have gulped.

"So your the one I'm suppose to test." He said puting out a cigerate. "Well this is going to be quick." With that he dopped into the Gatotsu stance. Then I did gulp but I drew the sakabatou anyway and stood with the sword on my left hip angled downward.

His charge was fast. Almost too fast but I knew it's weakness both of them. The most well known one was on his right side but there was one more. Saito exstended his left arm initating the Gatotsu. Seeing my opening I too charged right _at _him Yes I know crazy he his attacking me with a full out head on strike but thats what I was looking for. When his sword was barley an inch from my face I stepped ever so slighly to my right and brought my sword up parrell to the floor right into Saito's kindey.

The effect was the same as when I kicked the boss of that group that attack Kenshin when I first got here. Saito was going one way and I was going the other and the two forces meat right in his kidney. He staggered back a foot or two but composed himself, then initating the second form, the strike going down. I had just landed my blow for the day but I still had three more forms left to fight.

He charged yet again this time his sword coming down from his head down to where ever in my chest or stomach he desided I needed to be stuck. This strike while just as fast as the orginial was just as easy to dodge. I stepped to right his left to avoid a side slash. After dodgeing his second stance I felt I may have a chance. Saito charged in close, crouched initatied the third form, the strike going upward intending to gut me groin to head.

I stepped back barley dodging the sword. Still it was close enough to nick my chin. I hissed in pain then took another step back. Instead of moving on to the Zero stance Saito struck with the orginial form. Needless to say I was so surprised I barley manadged to dodge this strike. His face and mine became parallel I looked into his eyes what I saw can only be described as true, pure, and terrible rage.

On instinct I docked. I heard the swooch of his blade swiping where my head had been just a moment earlier. Taking advantage of the gap made by his side swipe I took a step back to atleast allow myself a moment to prepare for what ever his next attack would be.

He brought his arm back towards his side then I relized I fell into his trap I was too close to be safe. He brought his arm up behind him twisting his torso at the waist keeping his feet planted on the ground in the Gatotsu Zeroshiki, Zero form, Saito Hajime's most powerful attack.

For the first time in my life I knew true fear. True if I dodged this move I'd pass but only one person has been able to dodge this attck Shishio Makoto and he was just as strong as Kenshin. I however was not. True I could take on Yahiko but he still had a was to go as did I. The thought of death must have triggered my brain to work over time but an idea hit me I didn't have to dodge. Saito hole body from the waist up seemed to spring like a wolf striking his prey and his sword came at me, for the kill.

I moved with his body I brought the hilt sakabatou that I was still holding up and towards my right shoulder. The effect was just what I wanted it to be the pummel of Kenshin's sword pushed Saito's sword away from me not much but enough. The the blade was against my arm and had nicked it but I was alive and I passed.

Saito backed off sheated his sword and lite another cigerate. Without a word he pulled an envelope from his shirt and handed it to me and without another word left.

After Saito left I fell to the floor with Kenshins sword sliding from my grasp and clattering to the floor. Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Aoshi either knew now was not the time for words or were just too shocked for words. I had just went toe to toe with Sato Hajime Captin of the third squad of the Shinsengumi, and lived. I had realy pushed my luck today.

I looked at the envelope unsure of what to think. I opened it. It read

_Conradulations, _

_If your reading this the you've just passed the first test. It's not over you still have to beat two more opponents to face. The next test you have to not only survive all of his special moves you must also counter one and land three blows on his body. The next test will be in one month. Location shrine in the woods where Kenshin fought Jin-e. Your task master will be Aoshi Shinomori._

_Traveler._

I looked at the letter in shock, Aoshi was standing not ten feet away from me and I have to fight him. Saito was one thing but Aoshi, his moves were more numerios, and with his twin kodachi was virtualy untouchable when it came to defence. In disbelief I reread the letter, the text said the same thing.

I handed the letter over to the others. With the most serious face I've ever put on in my life I turned to Kenshin and his wife. "Kenshin, Kaoru I need your help."

"What is it?" Kaoru said passing the letter on to Yahiko after she and Kenshin read it.

"I need the two of you to help me develop a sword style. One that has the speed of Hiten, the power of Watojutsu, and the none lethality of Kamiy Kasshin. And we need to develop it in one month."

The look the two gave me had one meaning that I could interprete. 'When do we start.'

* * *

Hitokiri Hawkeye: Well I barley defeated Saito. Now I have to beat Aoshi and master a sword style that I have to make up and master in one month. Agan I'm doomed. 

Kenshin: Don't worry this one will help you that I will.

Kaoru: And I'll help you too.

Hitokiri Hawkeye: Thank you, both of you. -bows-

To the readers: I need a mane for this style (most have a Japanese name -please include translation-). Please sumit through the review button.


	5. Chapter 5

Hitokiri Hawkeye: Let the training begin.

* * *

Kenshin, Kaoru, and I began are work first thing in the morning. We needed to develop a sword style that had the speed of Hiten, the power of Watojutsu, and the none lethaility of of Kasshin. A hard task to complete but we already had the three ingredients. 

Getting the power of Watojutsu was not to hard it just required centrifugal force. The speed of Hiten I already had simply by being from my world. The none killing of Kasshin required a few lessons from Kaoru but my boughts with Yahiko had tought me enough to start with. For the none lethaility I would be using Kenshin's sword which requeired the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki to make it anywhere near lethal aleast in this world. The problem was putting them all together in a way that made a sword style.

Luckly for me I had one move planned out already. I shall not tell cause its a surprise but I shall tell you the training methods. Day one strated out clear and sunny but I had to work so admiering the day was out of the question.

Kenshin and I were out in the woods, so no one would see us, we were talking about Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū . No he was not teaching me any moves but he is bescribing some moves that I could modify to put into the style that we were developing I even tried a few but with mixed resualts. The Ryūkansen (dragon spiral strike) was one of the easyest to convert cause all you do is spin adding centrifugal force to your swing.

Ryūtsuisen (dragon hammer) was another easy one jumping into the air to let gravity to the work for was apart of the first move I came up with. After launch I was with Kaoru the rest of the day studing basic sword strikes, blocks, dodges, and nonkilling hit zones.

After a couple of weeks Kaoru and I were finished with the basics and onto slightly more advanced hits, blocks and dodges. Kenshin and I were also making head way after simplifying it down had actualy come up with severial good moves that I could preform flawlessly.

The training it self was hard from the start. From sunrise to sunset I wore heavy stones strapped around my body my speed aready was great but in this world miliseconds were everything. I forced my self to run a few miles everyday to increase my endurance the fight with Saito had been exaughting. Studing under Kaoru I was beging to see why Yahiko was so good man she was brutail.

Speaking of Yahiko, he helped out any way he could. He continued to teach the classes and help around with the dojo when it's owners were busy helping me although I still had to do some chores (I'm not complaining). Yahiko also continued to spar with me to help with my kendo skills.

Even Kenji, Syzume, and Aizume helped out to in their special way. It seemed that everyday they had a new good luck charm to give me. I took each one and put it a small box in my room and promised my self that I would charish them for as long as I lived. I love kids and hope to get my own someday but I can never seem to keep myself in a reationship I can't even get into one (what wrong with me).

On day twenty seven I felt like celebrating. I had finished training. I at least had moderate kendo knowledge. My sword style was complete. It even had a name the 'Soudiwashi Battou-Ryu' -Majestic Eagle Sword Drawing style- and it was near perfect. With three days left before I had to meat Aoshi for my second test, Kenshin, Kaoru, and I desided that my training for now was complete. The last three days were spent resting.

* * *

On the appionted day of my second judgement. I dressed not in the black t-shirt and blue jeans I came to this world in. But instead in a new black gi and dark grey hakama. Megumi, and Doctor Gensia aquired these for me soon after my fight with Saito. They said that if I failed I would at least need the right set of clothes. Grant it they wished me to be able to return home, they also wished for me to be prepaired in case the worst should happen. After thanking them and promiseing to pay them back in anyway I could, I put them away for the appropriate time like to day. 

Stepping out of my room I found the Dojo eriely silent as if it too was wishing me solem luck. Kaoru was making breakfeast and Kenshin was prepairing his morning medicatin to help with his weaking body when I walked into the kitchen. If someone ever tells you Kaoto's cooking is terrible don't believe them I know she's had a few years to practies but its the best Japanese food I've ever had.

"Good morning Richie-dono." Kenshin said in a cheerful voice.

"Good morning Kenshin-sama." I made it a habit to to always call him a higher rank then what he called me cause in my opion he has redeemed himself five times over by now but he doesn't think so. "And good morning to you Kaoru-sensai"

"'Morning Richie." Kaoru returned still cooking.

The rest of breakfest went by quietly. Kaoru, Kenshin and I (Yahiko was stuck teaching) left early it was a short walk but I felt like being early. We walked in silence Kaoru hung on Kenshins arm and I walked slightly off to the side holding the sakabtou in a bag over my shoulder as not to get the cops involved. My mind was in turmiorl I was about to figth Aoshi the leader of the only group next to the members of the Shinsengumi who could match Kenshin in skill. Boy was I nervous

When we got to the woods I forced my self to calm down and relax. 'If your nervous' I told my self 'you can't fight all that well and then pop there goes your head'. Needless to say I was still nervous but not so much cause we were early so I had a while to calm down. We sat for a while in a comfortable silence each to their own thoughts. I had removed the sakabatou from it's bag and tucked it into my odi. Keshin and Kaoru sat on the grass and watched birds. Whil I sat on the rock Jin-e waited for Kenshin on. Some call it bad luck but I'm not superstishes.

The time just reached noon when Aoshi appeared dressed in his ninja garb with his Twin Kodachi in their single sheath under one of his arms.

"Richie-san as you know I am you second task master and so you know I shall not hold back." he said drawing his swords.

"Same to you Aoshi-sama" I returned drawing the sakabatou and bringing it to rest at my right side. My second fight was about to begin. And I'm ready.

* * *

Hitokiri Hawkeye: Well people hold one to your hats its Aoshi's Twin Kodashi vs My Soudiwashi Battou-Ryu. Who will win 

Sano: Dude your dead.

Saito: I have to agree with the idiot.

Sano: WHY YOU!!!!!

Hitokiri Hawkeye: Calm down guys your not helping. Like you both usaly do.

Saito/Sano: WHAT WAS THAT?

Hitokiri Hawkeye: Not good.

Sano: Futae no Kiwami

Sairo: Aku Soku Zen.

Hitokiri Hawkeye: -runs- What did I get my self into.


	6. Chapter 6

Hitokiri Hawkeye: Wish me luck. It's Aoshi's Nitō-Ryū vs. my Soudiwashi Battou-Ryu

Kenshin-gumi (except Aoshi): Good luck.

* * *

Aoshi and I entered an unspoken staring contest. Neither of us were blinking. We just starred at each other boring yes but necessary. Aoshi knew I was developing a sword style and, because he went back to Kyoto the day after my test with Satio, didn't have the slightest clue what it was capable of so he was waiting for me to make the first move. While I on the other hand was wondering what he was planning on doing, attacking me with a special or a regular sword strike or waiting for me to move. 

The stare down ended abruptly when on an unknown and unspoken signal Aoshi and I charged at each other. Aoshi prefor med the Gokō Jūji (shadow light cross) aiming at my jugular vein. I in turn spun my body in a complete circle bringing my sword up shoving both of Aoshis swords up in the move I dubbed Kishou Washi Dageki (Rising Eagle Strike) my version of Ryūshōsen (Soaring Dragon Flight) countering the one move I had to counter for the day. Aoshi didn't even lose his balance as he recovered from my blow and began to make a series of calculated, and measured blows intending to draw out the rest of my moves.

I blocked his blows as best I could. His swords were shorter and therefore faster then my blade, but I could still block the majority of his moves. He ca me down hard with an over handed strike which I blocked and locked us both in a stalemate of strength, not leverage cause we were both the about the sa me height. When I saw a glint in the sun I realized that he was using the Onmyō Kōsa (Yin-Yang Cross) intending to break Kenshin's sword. Well I couldn't let that happen.

I moved my left hand from the back of the blade, where I put it to increase my resistance to his blow, to the hilt of the sakabatou and with all my strength shoved his locking sword to my right, then bringing my sword up to it's sheath and laying it on top of the sheath spun in two complete rotations. This move was dubbed Boushi Washi Dageki (Spining Eagle Strike) a combination of Ryūkansen (Dragon Spiral Strike) and Battoujutsu (Sword Drawing). I spun in two complete circles creating the spin then at the end of the second spin, using the thumb of my left hand to hold the blade against the sheath, drew the sword as performing a Battoujutsu increasing both moves power and speed.

Aoshi was struck across the back, which was made open when I shoved his sword aside. And that was blow number one. Aoshi moved away putting so me distance between us. I didn't allow him the luxury of ti me. I crouched low then sprung, rushing at him as fast as I could. The sakabatou extended out in a trust.

Aoshi blocked the move shoving my sword up and out of the out of the way. Trap set, now to spring it. I planted the sakabatou into the ground behind me using the redirected mo mentum from my trust, I then propped myself up with my arms using the sakabatou as a support, to kicked with both of my legs right into Aoshi's chest. While not counting as one of my blows what happened next did.

Planting my feet on the ground I brought the sakabatou up and over my head and right onto Aoshi's color bone. The hole process was called Washi Tsu me Kuchibashi Dageki (Eagle Talon-Beak Strike). Thus landing blow number two.

Aoshi brought his right foot up and kicked me hard in the gut sending me back a few feet. He then brought one kodashi up in front of the other and sent them both at me in the Onmyō Hasshi (Dust to Dawn Strike). While I couldn't see it I knew there was another sword right behind the first. I sent the first astray with the blade of my sword then brought the pom mel of the sakabatou into the path of the second sword stopping it.

Aoshi used my drawn attention to get close to me then proceeded to pum mel me with martial arts. While I knew basic martial arts, grappling and other various forms of close quarter combat and was able to take out so me of the thugs who attacked Kenshin, Aoshi was a true expert in the field. So it goes without saying I got a hard lesson in the differences in are skill. I put up as best a fight as I could but Aoshi's superior skill was continuing to beat me senseless.

After a terribly hard kick to the stomach, I was knocked back quite a few feet. How I was still _on_ my feet and _holding_ Kenshin's sword was a mystery only God knows the answer to. I was hurting all over, my head spun, I was bleeding from my mouth and I was sure I had a black eye. Did I mention I hurt all over? Well Aoshi obviously felt I had enough cause he retrieved his twin kodashi and stood a few feet from me with his swords help in the back handed method.

"Richie-san you fought well but you can't win. Surrender and you won't get hurt." he said his voice showing only the slightest hint of compassion.

I coughed up blood and looked over to him "What's wrong Aoshi getting soft. I'm an opponent not a student so ca me at me."

Aoshi took slow and measured steps towards me. His twin kodachi held back-handed. The Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren (Spinning-Heavenly Sword-Dance Six-Series) was powerful enough to cut through a tree when used right. And he could use it right. However, the attack required the opponent to be confused as to which direction each strike was coming from. But right now in my state it wasn't a hard job.

Aoshi was barely at arms length when he stopped with the length of his kodashi he could easily reach me. I starred him right in the eye daring him to do it. He did. My life flashed before my eyes, yay right. While I was looking him in the eye I snuck my left hand down to the sakabatou's sheath and pulled it down trough my belt, and when he started his ogi (a styles signature move) I brought it up on my left, along with the sakabatou on my right. Aoshi's blades struck both and were locked mid-strike.

Aoshi broke the hold and took a few steps back. I returned the sheath to my belt and readied myself I still had to land one more blow and he still had one move left. Aoshi appeared to suddenly multiply and spread along a line in front of me. So me of them were crystal clear others were dim and hard to see. The Ryūsui no Ugoki (Flowing-Water Move ment) the only move he hadn't used yet. The constantly changing speed and fluid motion of his moves made it hard for me to see where he realy was. In fact it looked Like I was looking at a wall of Aoshi's (boy would Misao love that).

"Co me Richie-san I will not try to stop you. If you can strike me in one blow then you pass." his voice see med to co me from everywhere. "However if you touch the wrong illusion then you fail."

I stood there looking at him and his copies I couldn't tell what was real and where he was. There had to be so mething to getting pass this. I found it after looking for close to five minutes, I exploted it then struck him for the third and finial blow. I promised Aoshi I would tell not a soul how I found the weakness in the Ryūsui no Ugoki and I keep my word. Aoshi reached in to his shirt and withdrew an envelope after handing it to me he bid farewell to Kenshin, and Kaoru and headed off back to Kyoto saying Misao would come after him before to long then Okina would worry. I smiled to my self he's never admit it but he had the largest soft spot for that girl. I've often felt that in spite of their age difference, that their relationship is so mething more then a parent/master child/student relationship or has Nobuhiro Watsuki been exasperating their relationship. I tore open the letter it read.

_Congratulations Richie._

_If you're reading this then you must have, beat Aoshi. Well done, but you still have one more opponent. Your task this ti_ _me__ will be to survive all his special moves counter four of them, and land six blows on his body. Ti__me__ is in one month at noon. Location sa__me__ place as you dual with Aoshi. Your taskmaster, Yukishiro Enishi._

_Traveler._

I stood in complete shock. Saito ok, Aoshi fine I just did it, but Enishi this guy was out of his freaking head. For the first ti me in a long time I prayed to God.

* * *

Kenshin-gumi: -completely and utterly speechless.- 

Hitokiri Hawkeye: What in Gods na me did I get myself into.


	7. Chapter 7

Hitokiri Hawkeye: This is not an author's note chapter it's a filler.

* * *

I feel as if that up till know my story may seem like a 'mary-sue'. That I have no flaws and such. No that's not the case. I am not the a perfect person far from it. In reality I'm an over talkative person during my stay at the dojo I drove everybody crazy with my senseless drivel. I am prone to talking gibberish about ninety percent of the ti me. I'm also over weight so I'm not the most athletic person on this planet or are planet for that matter. For those of you who are into detail yes I did say I wear classes. I just took them off for my fights my vision wasn't to bad I'm just slightly under 20/20. I just left all that out to move the story along cause it see med pointless. At the ti me at least.

I have made no claim to any special powers or skills just dumb luck, determination, and less gravity. While it's true I just beat Saito Haji me and Aoshi Shinomori it was all dumb luck. Saito thought I was a waist of his ti me and thus held back even after I dodged his attacks. Aoshi for so me reason or another felt sorry for me and also held back. He could have stopped any of my attacks and gut me like a fish if he wanted. The hoodlums I fought when I got here were just a bunch of weaklings that even my computer geek friend could have beaten up.

Now your probaly thinking 'If he hates life in are world yet loves it in Kenshin's world then why doens't he stay in that world?' well I don't know why I'm so eager to get ho me even if it means becoming a traveler. What ever that is. Aoshi gave me basic details but it see med as if so mething wasn't right, like there was somthing missing. Mabye it's just me being paranod. Are world is my ho me I've lived there my whole life so not being able to go back is kind of scary.

While it may seem that I'm trying to increase my importance in this story by leaving everybody out of his story there's really nothing to tell about them. Yahiko is only starting to trust me, Kenshin is trying to rest cause of his condistion, Kaoru is running a kendo school and housing a near free loading stray ( me, but I say near cause I earn my keep with working around the place). Kenji, Syzu me, Azi me are still children in all this and thus unable to do all that much. Doctor Gensai is helping me recover from my battering from Aoshi. Megumi lives so mewhere else so seeing her is an every now and then thing.

For those of you who think I'm just tooting my own horn with how I beat Saito's Zeroshiki and Aoshi's Ryūsui no Ugoki. I'm probably am but I've been solving problems unorthodoxly my whole life, a trait from my late grandfather so bla me him.

Why I hate life is another question your probably thinking? Well it's none of you business. So live with it. O with the rest of the story know that the mary-sue mo ment is over

I spent the month between my fight wit Aoshi and Enishi was spent healing. According to Dr. Gensai I had a few dislocated bones and a cracked rib. So after he replaced my bones and taped up my rib I spent the rest of the month doing just about nothing. While I knew my newly acquires skills may rust while I recuperated I couldn't do anything with out giving myself a heaping dose of pain. So for the first week or two I sat and watched the clouds roll across the sky and let my body heal it self.

With barely a week left before I had to meat Enishi Dr. Gensai finally gave me the ok to fight. I im mediately jumped into hard training I was not kidding myself. Enishi was stronger then Kenshin himself. And unlike Saito and Aoshi he had no reason to hold back. True he had no will to fight but I'm sure this _Traveler,_ who ever he/she is, is a very persuasive person if he/she can get Saito and Aoshi to fight me so meone they didn't know and for all they knew was the President of the United states.

The day of my finial judg ment was at hand. The day was grey as if to reflect my mood. This ti me Yahiko accompanied Kenshin, Kaoru, and myself. We walked in an eerie silence. But no one wanted to talk. We all knew what Enishi was capable of and how dangerous he could be.

We arrived early so we waited. When Enishi showed up on ti me, I was reminded of a song from a movie based of the Odyssey called 'Oh Brother Where art thou?' The opening line of the song was 'Ohhh deathhh won't you spare me till another year.' But death was obviously deaf.

* * *

Hitokiri Hawkeye: Whelp here we go.

Kenshin-gumi: We're behind you all the way.

Hitokiri Hawkeye: I know but, what did I get my self into.


	8. Chapter 8

Hitokiri Hawkeye: The snot is going to be beaten out of me some many ways.

Sano: No argument here.

Hitokiri Hawkeye: -grabs sword- Pain apon you.

* * *

Enishi's hair having changed was the first thing I noticed about him. While it was once starch white before, it was now shot with streaks of black giving him the look of a Dalmatian. I figured it had the same effect as Keshins scar. That his hair would return to its original colorafter his hatered went away. Oh how this world turns on Anime/Manga irony. His sword was obviously either repaired or replaced because onhis side was a sheathed wato.  
.  
Noticing my evident fear Enishi spoke first, "You have no need to fear me. I have no intension of killing you. But the Traveler told me to make it hurt, a lot." With that said he drew his sword. It's true I am scared. So scared not even finding out Enishi's sword was a sakabatou-wato lessened my fear.  
More irony. 

Enishi crouched and started off with the Senran Tosei (Battle Wind Sword Strike). I spun using my Boushi Washi Dageki this time drawing the sword right from the sheath. The two attacks collided with bone jarring force. Enishi's move overpowered mine but I planned on that.

Using the force acquired from my deflected move I planted the sakabatou in the ground. Using the Washi Tsume Kuchibushi Dageki I countered the Seran Tosei by simply plowing through the vortex of Enishi's move. And the 'beak' part of the strike landed blow number one.

Not wishing to give Enishi a moment to recover I spun starting another Boushi Washi Dageki. Enishi brought his arm up blocking my move using Kaishi Tosei (Spiral Pierce Sword Rush). My sword was flung effortlessly to my right as Enishi spun in and around my strike bringing his swordup into my side.

The force of his strike pushed me to the side several feet. I hit the ground hard and skidded a few more feet. I got up steadied my self and pulled off another maneuver of my own. Remember when I said I had my own version of Ryutsuisen (Dragon Hammer Strike) well this is how its goes. I jump as high as I can then as I fall I sheath my sword and start to spin clockwise and point my head strait down. Enishi stamped his sword into the ground and jumped after me using his Choten Tosei (Morning Sky Sword Rush).

We collided about...ohh... I was never good at judging distances, don't even ask me to guess how high we were. Anyway he was just bringing to bring his sword to bear and I had just drawn the sakabatou from its sheath. My clockwise spin added to my draw speed and force. Enishi'sblade was knocked away and cause of my spinning I was able to get  
another blow on him. Blow two and counter two thanks to my Sensui Washi Dageki (Diving Eagle Strike).

My landing hurt; I'm not used to landing from such height, so my legs were in pain. But I had no time to dwell on it cause Enishi landed not long after me and began to unleash a torrent of blows which I barely blocked or dodged. Boy, he was fast, way too fast and I still had two moves to counter and four more blows to land.

Enishi brought his sword up and grabbed it with his hand holding it above his head starting the Shosha Tosei (Destructive Palm Sword Rush). This was one of the few moves of Enishi's that could be easily countered. I used my Kishou Washi Dageki (Rising Eagle Strike) and meat his blade midway on its way down to me. We locked blades for what seemed  
like an eternity each trying to gain the upper hand.

I bent my knees ever so slightly then shot straight up pushing Enishi's blade up and out of the way. I brought my sword around and struck him across the chest leaving me with one move to counter and three blows left to land. Now it was my turn to unleash a torrent of blows upon him. Unfortunately he was too quick and he blocked them all and returned over half of them.

I couldn't keep up he was stronger, faster, and more skilled, I was just an amateur even with me own style. Enishi was slowly gaining ground I was running out of options. A brief break presented itself in the form of an unlikely dodge I made by side stepping to my right to avoid a trust. Seeing an opening I pinned his arm to me side with my arm pit, I brought my right leg up and kicked him right upside the head, had I been wearing normal Japanese foot wear in stead of the shoes I was wearing when I got here I could have broken a toe or two but thankfully I buy dependable, and sturdy foot wear. Plus they hurt people more.

I didn't end there. Following through the kick I backhanded him with me left fist (in the process letting go of his arm) then spun around and used sakabatou to hit him right in the kidney, two blows left. Enishi responded by first kicking me with his right foot in my stomach the pin kicking with the same foot across my head sending me sprawling onto the ground the sakabatou skidding a few feet away from me.

Enishi walked over planted his sword into the ground and picked me up by my hair. Since we were of similar height my feet were still on the ground but I was not standing.

"Just concede ." he said his voice taking an air of kindness, "Do it and the pain will end."

"Ha!! Not on anyones life. Don't hold me up, I can stand my own ground." was my reply, now that I think about it I quoted the lyrics for 'Prayer of a Refugee' by Rise Against.

Instead of letting me go, Enishi proceeded to hit me over and over and over again and again. After enduring his seemingly endless blows he stopped asked me the same question, same answer.

Grabbing his Wato, Enishi let go of my hair then, while I was still falling, brought his foot and sword to bear in the Shugeki Tosei (Kicking Sword Rush). The force of the swing/kick sent me flying intothe air. I felt the strange lofting, joyous, sensation of flight, but only for a moment. Not wishing me to recover Enishi gave chase using his Shikku Tosei (Sky Stride Sword Strike) and brought his sword to bear on top of me sending back to the ground with more force then I thought was possible.

I lay sprawled on the ground in a heap of pain. Enishi landed beside me though I could hear him more then see him. I felt some thing cold and smooth slide underneath me, I regonized the move just as it was preformed. The Gotsui Tosei (Thundering Hammer Sword Strike), luckily I was not stabbed by the blade which would have cause more damage, but the landing still caused more pain then I care to attempt. My left hand landed on something.

I heard Enishi calmly and slowly walking towards me like the sounds of death. I could not watch him approach cause I landed with my back to him and I hurt too much to roll over. Whatever my hand landed on was round and rapped in cloth, I knew what it was.

Enishi stopped with in a foot of me. My signal. Using every ounce of energy I had left I rolled my self onto my back swinging the recovered sakabatou around catching the surprised Enishi's knees and sweeping them out from under him he landed with a thump, using the element of surprise I sat up bringing my sword down onto Enishi's chest, then before he could recover I rolled over putting several feet between us. I stood ignored the blood rushing from or too my head (I don't know which) and  
sheathed my sword.

Enishi stood eyed glaring mercilessly at me, sword held in his left hand blade up hilt down. The stance of his ogi the Kofuku Zettosei (Crouching Tiger Severing Sword Rush) the one move that could stop the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki (Dragon Flight of Heaven). This was the move that made me fear him but unlike most I did not let fear rule me into distraction.

At the drop of and unknown signal we moved, Enishi crouched, and I drew. The closest thing I could get to an ogi in a month was and combation attack that, had me drawing the sword while stepping forward with my left foot as in the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki which by crouching Enishi ducked. I continued to spin the vortex showing up as usual but in stead of coming around in another sword drawing like strike I moved the sakabatou to my left hand gripping it at the end of the hilt and bringing my arm as far back as I possibly could.

My spin brought me back to facing Enishi who was starting to bring himself up from his crouch and swinging his sword backhanded while twisting his body adding more force to the swing. I got to the point must would bring their sword to bear in a circular motion but instead I trusted like I was using a Gatotsu. By holding the end of the hilt I added enough length to my blade to make it just about even in length to Enishi's own sword.

By shear luck my sword struck first. The force if the Dragon spin with the natural speed of the Gatotsu trust knocked Enshi back a foot or two. I clasped onto the ground the last of my adrinaline gone and I was exhausted and in pain. But I won thanks to the Washi Doragon Garou Shiki Dageki (Eagle Dragon Wolf Team Strike).

The last thing I heard before I passed out was my name being called and foot steps running towards me in a fast pace. I remember thinking just as the darkness took me 'Why do I hate life.'

* * *

Hitokiri Hawkeye: Answer to my question next chapter and the Traveler reviles him self. 

'Prayer of a Refugee' belongs to Rise Against and is worth checking out.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N; The end is here. Thank you all for reading. My next storys _WILL_ be better, and will not contain me, at least on purpose.

* * *

'Why do I hate life?' was all I could think about. Even in the deep sleep that followed my fight with Enishi all I could do was think about my hatred for life. I tried to stop but I couldn't it was if my brain was finialy working for once in my life, but at the wrong time, and was forceing me to answer the one question I have never worked one. The answer came not quite suddenly yet not quite subtly, more along the lines of a muffled buff. I don't hate life, I hate myself. 

I came awake with a jolt. I found myself sitting up right in a futon obviously back in the Kamyia Dojo. My glasses where beside the futon along with an all too familier envolope. It read.

_Meat me. Noon the day after you awaken_. _The lake by the dojo. Come alone. I shall tell you everyhting._

_Traveler._

I pulled myself together and went to see what everbody else was up to. I found Kaoru in the kitchen atempting to cook judgeing by the smell, launch.

"Morning." I said standing in the door way.

"Acutaly its around noon."

"I gathered as much. How long was I alseep?"

"About a week and a half."

"Wow! Never slept that long. Mom'd kill me."

"Then its a good thing she's not here."

I sighed "Yay good thing. Where is everbody?"

She looked towards the celening thinking. "Kenshins running arrends, Yahiko's at the Akebeko 'working', and Kenji's with Ayame and Suzume at doctor Gensai's."

"And here you are _atemping_ to cook." I was jocking but I still had to duck when several objects including food where hurled at me. Amoungst shouts of 'You don't have to eat it. You can starve you know' and 'I'm trying my best here.'

Taking this as a hint I quickly left the dojo, still dodging missles, and _ran_ to the Akebeko, passing Kenshin on the way. After yelling 'hi' and a warning, I arrived at the Akebeko shortly there after. I took the first seat I could find and waited to be served.

"Up and about I see." Yahiko said showing up out of no where and taking the seat across from me.

"Arn't you supose to be working?" I said giving him my best quizzicial eye.

"And give up the chance for you to pay for a meal. Fat chance."

I shook my head "One, you know I'm broke. Which is why I put it on Sano's tab. Two, what you mean is Tsubame's not here so you see little piont in working." His 'hymp' and look that said 'I'd kill you if we wern't in a public place." gave it away. Tsubame was one of the few waitress working here so noticing she was not here was too easy. Ahh yes, making fun of Yahiko is too fun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the evening passed more or less in the same fashion. I sat as far away from Kaoru as possible that night during dinner as to avoid being hit by any missels she wanted to hurrle at me. That night my sleep was troubled, The Traveler who was he?

I wolk up just before dawn. Desiding sleep was no longer probable I folded up my futon and quitly went out to the garden to be by myself. My thoughts where on automatic pilot, they traveld from my life back in my world, to everthing I saw, felt, and exspearanced in this world. Most importanly to what.who the Traveler was. Kaoru calling breakfeat not long after daybreak brought me out of my musings and back to the presant. Who ever the Traveler was it would have to wait.

"What happend to your face!?!" Kaoru's face was contorted in what seemed like confined laughter.

"Huh?" I grabbed a knife and looked into the blade to see what the problem was. Some one had taken ink and had drawn what I could guess as a nose around my current nose and circles around my eyes. "What in tarnation!!"

"Bear! Bear!" Kenji was yelling happly from his spot on Kaoru's lap.

"Kenji did you paint on Richie-san's face?" Kaoru asked still trying to hold back laughter

Kenji shook his head still smiling "Sister Ayume and Sister Suzume did."

Looking over I could see the two afor mentioned girls quitly gigglying just outside the dinning area.

I turned to face them, asking gently "Girls. Why did you paint my face?"

"We just wanted Richie-san to look like the animal he remindes us of." Ayume the older of the two answered.

It was my turn to burst out laughing. "My whole family says the same thing." I said while laughing my head off (and I have a big family). The two girls smiled then we sat down to eat.

After breakfeat I washed my face off, then left way to early to meat The Traveler but I didn't care I need time alone. I didn't have to wait long though he showed up just as early as I did.

"Congradulations on passing." He said coming up behind me.

"Cut the crap. What in the name sam hill is going on here." I said turning around to face him. He was a few inches taller then me he had a tatered gi and hamaka on, other then that I couldn't tell much about him brown hair and brown eyes nothing of the ordinary in looks atleast.

"Down to buisness then." he said rubbing his head. "As you know there are multipul realitys. Well an indetermanite time ago one universe descovered the others and started to travel amungst them policeing them so on and so forth. All with the help of an AI. Well one day the AI started to go bezerek thats when they found out their traving was causing rips in the fabric of the realitys. The AI told them that only one per two realitys was the way to save all of the realitys. The AI selects them then the get tested by other travelers and if they passed then they would take over there job."

"Great! Some AI some where out there is demanding that I do this." I exclaimed.

"It gets worse you have no choose in the matter."

"What. Now you've got to be kidding."

"No."

"Now I'm being drafted by some AI to be a transreality cop. Great. Just great." I was about to go histericial. "Ok lets say I believe you, is there a way to retire?"

"Get Married."

"Come again."

"You have to fall in love with someone in one of the two realitys you police and they have to love you too, and be willing to marry you, no divorse." He explained sitting down.

"Then in that case I'm stuck with this job." I sighed and sat beside him. "Could be worse."

"You have some training to do before you start work. Until then you have about two weeks to rest and relaxe."

"Will I ever see them again?" I asked pointing in the generial direction of the dojo.

"Of course. We have contacts and reseve agents in both worlds. Kenshin and Yahiko are the ones for this world."

I got up and started walking back to the dojo without another word. As I walked it all digested. No need to explain it all again. But dang it why couldn't they have pick some one else to do this job. As I neared the Dojo I heard Kenji yelling, he was stuck again. I had two weeks before work started, and I intended to spend them with good people.

**End**

* * *

Thank you all for reading. I know this wasn't all that great but I'll work on it. If you click the review button and write nice stuff there'll be a sequill that WILL be better. Choa. 


End file.
